


Siento mucho la espera

by ThirdActLove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, First Kiss, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdActLove/pseuds/ThirdActLove
Summary: The missing kiss.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	Siento mucho la espera

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to chat with me about The Rise of Skywalker, find me at ithappensofftstage.tumblr.com
> 
> Until then, have what should have been. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and enjoy!

Poe Dameron crashes. Poe Dameron, who can fly anything and can fly damn well, collides with Finn as if he’s solid ground and Poe’s too slow on the brakes. And of course, Finn has always been that; from the moment he had lifted his helmet and rescued Poe from the First Order, Finn has been a constant, a homing beacon.

The pilot inhales sweat and dirt and smoke and thinks, no, Finn is simply _home._

They cling to one another with the strength they have left. Poe’s fingers ache from gripping his X-wing’s wheel, but he’s not about to uncurl his hand from the back of Finn’s neck. They aren’t even making sound. The bubbling, relieved laughter Poe feels waiting in his chest is shrinking with each moment he takes to listen to Finn breathe. Poe touches Finn to make sure he’s alive.

Then, he kisses him.

It’s not even a decision. There is no clear line where the hug ends and the kiss begins--one is simply the extension of the other. The difference comes in the way they meet. Gentleness replaces urgency in a celebration and not the clumsy landing of their initial embrace. Not a flame, but a spark, and gone too soon.

Finn pulls away. There’s a crease between his furrowed eyebrows and a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. Poe bites his own bottom lip while he stares at Finn. They should keep doing this. He _wants_ to keep doing this. Poe grins and says, “Why aren’t we still…?”

“What about Zorii?” Finn shuffles a bit, trying to keep his dignity intact as he pouts.

Poe wants to kiss that expression off Finn’s face. Instead, Poe steps back to give Finn adequate brooding space. Poe gives him the answer he deserves, though his face is still bright and amused and he knows his eyes must betray how hilarious it all is because Finn is giving him that _face,_ the one that means _you’re difficult_ and _you’d better start talking._ And Poe does.

“When I asked her if I could kiss her--”

“Uh-huh.” Finn crosses his arms and nods rapidly, impatiently.

Poe cracks a smile. It grows absurdly wide, almost painfully so. “Wait! Are you jealous!?”

“Focus,” Finn hisses. He averts his gaze, blushing.

Poe sidles up to him and puts his hands on Finn’s hips. “I’m not into women,” Poe explains cheerfully. “Zorii is. Exclusively. We used to pretend to be together as a cover while we were running. Then, when our enemies came looking for a married couple…”

“You weren’t it,” Finn finished, almost sounding aggravated with himself for not figuring it out sooner. He grabs either side of Poe’s face and kisses him again, quickly, giddily.

Poe slides his arm around Finn’s waist and they turn toward the rest of the Resistance. Walking among them, Poe continues his story. “That kiss I asked from her… Full disclosure, we have. Three times.” He ticks them off the gloved fingers of his free hand. “Once on a dare, then to distract some guards, and the last one when we were drunk and lonely on Kijimi, wondering if there was something we weren’t seeing.” He chuckles. “There wasn’t.”

“Then it’s just a joke,” Finn replies. The tone is confident and almost dismissive, but Poe doesn’t miss the way Finn’s shoulders tense while he waits for confirmation.

“Exactly,” Poe assures him. He squeezes Finn’s waist for good measure.

Poe holds onto him like it’s the most natural thing in the galaxy. They pick their way through the celebration one pilot, one fighter, one technician, one civilian at a time until they’re waiting on one more. Finn watches the sky closely, his hands clenched. Pebbles shake loose on the ground. Poe looks for a ship above, and, upon seeing none, lets his mind connect the dots.

He untangles Finn’s hands and places his there instead to cushion his poor knuckles. Finn sighs. The rocks settle. The two of them wait for the final X-wing to appear over the horizon, and when it does, Poe’s heart kicks back up into the frenzied rhythm it had taken when he barreled into Finn.

Rey is… different. These turmoil is gone, yet replaced with a lingering sadness like Leia used to carry. Rey grabs them and Poe feels it in how tight she holds on, as if any second they might disappear. Poe doesn’t know what she went through on Exogol’s surface and he’s not sure he ever will. But he holds her. He holds Rey and Finn and it’s like nothing’s changed. For a few blissful moments, it’s just them and the sunlight shining through the trees. It radiates over the lifeforms on Ajan Kloss until the entire planet glows.

Poe eases his way out of her arms. As he steps back, Finn tucks him into his shoulder, pulling a face at Rey’s delighted giggle.

“What?” she argues good-naturedly. “Took you long enough.”

"Right?" Finn agrees.

Poe huffs and grumbles about Finn taking his sweet time, too. He elbows Poe's chest, Poe jostles him where they stand, and Rey groans and throws her arms around their shoulders.

"Lead the way, generals," she tells them. Her eyes sparkle. It's a strange contrast to the blood splattered across her face, though certainly more welcome than those wounds.

The three companions settle on an easy stride, wiping tears from their eyes and counting their losses, all the while planning their future. There’s hope on the horizon, and in Finn’s deep brown eyes.

Poe smiles.


End file.
